Episode 2-115
Summary In Aurora Forest near Rindhallow, Hura tells Cloche that Sagara made a bold move in calling Samphati, someone from an enemy clan who could easily overpower them, and that she was respectful to Sagara, unlike Maruna. Cloche wonders how they will pass the time until Samphati returns from doing Sagara's bidding, since they will be relying on the 5th-stage rakshasa to break Rindhallow's barriers. Pingara begins to suggest that they test the strength of the city's defense when Hura interrupts, asking where "he" is since nobody has seen him since Samphati's arrival. Pingara remarks that he seemed unwell for the past few days, to which Hura expresses amazement that he could read that face at all. Riagara then tells Hura to stop talking and test the turrets' attack patterns. Hura expresses reluctance, but Riagara insists since the other members of the group do not have the ability to resurrect themselves. On the transport ship to Aeroplateau, Leez stares out a window, worrying about not being able to use any magic, even hoti kubera, in case she finds herself in danger. She tries to convince herself that Aeroplateau is a safe place, plus Asha would have said something if it was going to be a problem. As she takes a stroll through the ship, she wonders why Asha seems to be against her learning magic while helping her with her revenge against the red sura. If Asha truly openly hated her, it would explain her recent behavior, however she did save her life and told her she would protect her, instead of leaving her to die at her village. Asha tries to sleep, but seems haunted by Rao Leez's words that he has always had one wish. She slams her fist on the table in front of her, and says this is all his fault because he said that to her. One of the ship's staff calls her name and approaches with a package addressed to her at the Aeroplateau Magic Guild. The staff member decided to deliver it to her now since she was here, plus the package is making a strange beeping sound. Asha opens it and finds a letter, which she looks over, and she picks up a strange doll that resembles Leez. The doll's head suddenly explodes, leaving Asha looking somewhat distressed. She then hears a BOOM from elsewhere in the ship, followed by an emergency announcement that the stabilizer system is no longer functioning so all passengers must return to their seats immediately since the ship may roll over. As the ship's staff members rush about using bhavati vayu to move through the air, Leez has fallen near some stairs, wondering what happened. As blood trickles down her forehead, she thinks to herself that even without magic, she still has her bracelet, but then realizes that it will not turn on. Near Rindhallow, Kubera looks distressed while his golden transcendental visibly weakens. Currygom's comment Did his poker face collapse? Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted December 8, 2014): * (thumbnail - Leez in a walkway): There aren't any windows on transport ships (visible from the outside), so how can Leez see the sky outside? If you continue reading this chapter (Emergency/Flight), you might find out. * (rakshasas looking away): Clophe... He wouldn't have said anything even if he was there, but he wasn't there at all today. Where did he go...? * (Asha holding the Leez doll): The scene that was originally uploaded was slightly different. But even with that minor difference, it changed the look of the whole scene. A revision has since been put up. Many of you saw the original already. * (Leez in an awkward position on the stairs): I drew this scene without much thought, so I tried to pose that way myself while asking myself if it was possible. It's possible. But... I made an "Ugh" sound like Leez did, though she said it because she was already hurt, but in my case I think my body isn't flexible enough. * + I didn't make a typo when I put '예의 발라서' ('ye yi bal la seo')! That's the correct expression! (Cloche says this when describing how polite Samphati was to Sagara.) 2-115 Samphati bows to Sagara.png|respect 2-115 creepy doll.png|creepiness 2-115 weakening Kubera.png|loss of power Notes * Asha first recalled Rao's words back in the water channel when Leez attempted hoti kubera (unsuccessfully) for the first time. * Flashback scenes from Leez's inner monologue: Maruna (Ep.2-74), Leez w/Yuta and Asha (Ep.2-34), Leez looking up in surprise, and Asha grabbing Leez. The latter two scenes are suggested by events from Ep.3 but did not appear there. * Show/Hide Spoiler As of the end of Season 2, we still have not learned the reason for Clophe's absence. References